istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delgarath Militia: Scout the Surrounding Area
Information Note: Do NOT arbort the quest, else you will be stuck with a copy of the map forever. Segerant Carmichael Kincaid wants you! Heroes and loyal members of the Empire are being called to help defend Delgarath. Join the milita! It is your duty. Seems scouts are in high demand this time around. Category:Quests Quest Text Carmichael tells you, '! In certain circles your reputation precedes you. I have rarely been so glad to see someone. As you can see, our little militia could use some help. We lost our scout not too long ago. Fennestra was a lovely elven lass, but she wasn't blessed as we Gifted are. She fell prey to some denizens around Delgarath and only her head was returned late some nights ago. As a result, we need a hand scouting the area. I've created a rough map of the area and have posted coordinates upon it. I need you to visit these areas and note what is there. I don't care if all you learn is the topography of the area. Troop movements would be nice too however. After you have visited these places and noted what you have found return directly to me and give me a full report.' You have received 1 Carmichael's Rough Map. (descr, bugged) No signs of Aegis forces here, though it could be a place to hole up and launch an offensive from. This blighted lantern maybe be a marker or a signal, best to mark it down, it seems troops were here recently. Seems the Aegis have there own scouts in the area. You wonder if they are watching you even now. This looks like a good place for troops to hide and take cover as well. Though the cover wouldnt last long versus magic. These strange plants float on the surface of the water. Their beautiful, to be sure, but seem to serve no purpose. Seems these resources will be sought after by both armies here. Hopefully the Withered Aegis do not know of their location. Best report this soon. New growth of trees and grasses has begun to reclaim this area. Perhaps if the citizens of Delgarath can continue to keep this area safe long enough, the barren frontier will grow up to be a forest once again. After visiting these places you have made small notes with relevant data regarding these areas. Return to Carmichael with haste. Carmichael tells you, 'Thank you for the full report citizen. I appreciate it. Our efforts in defense can once again move forward at full speed. I have noticed some troubling numbers here.' You have received 1 Imperial Rank Token. Steps #* Locate the Broken Down Wall north of Delgarath. It is located on the beach. Carmichael's map warns you to be wary of sand crabs. (28590/27616) #* Locate the lotus plants in the inlet of the of water just east of Delgarath. (28744/27413) #* Location Blighted Latern on the trail which leads up the hill, head east of Delgarath to pick up the traik. Scout for Twisted Automaton activity. (28899/27237) #* Find the watch tower on the hill overlooking the blighted latern and the eastern exit of Delgarath. (28882/27093) #* The map you where given indicates siege engines at a foward encampement in a small blighted area along the road south of Delgarath. Use the cover of trees to the west of the camp to collect accurate troop counts. (28561/26748) #* Scout Nathor's Scar for blighted ressources and support for a possible attack on Delgarath. (28241/26678) #* Scout the trenches west of Delgarath to ensure that the Withered Aegis has not returned to the area. There is a copse of dead trees on the frontier that you can stand and see the whole of the area from. (28125/27274) #* Scout the northern end of the trenches. Look for a hillock to stand near where the frontier ends and and the land has begun to show signs of healing again. (28156/27562) # Return to Carmichael after scouting the area. (be sure and bring his map with you!) Rewards Category:Quests